SENTIMENTAL
by jossy malfoy
Summary: One-shot: Ron por fin acepta sus sentimientos, el unico problema sera...¿Como decirlos?, esta en un aprieto; pero una cancion lo sacara del apuro.WARNING: Hogwarts de cabeza y alumnos como nunca antes vistos ¡OoC! ...


SONGFIC

SENTIMENTAL

-no enserio harry mírame tengo 17 años y no tengo una novia digna- decía ron weasley a su amigo harry

-pero ron eso no importa siempre he dicho que el amor llega cuando debe de llegar…en su momento pues..para que me entiendas…todavía no te toca…- decía sabiamente el moreno

Y ron por supuesto sentado en piso mirándolo con ojos llorosos así como si estuviera viendo a un héroe de acción

-si harry tienes toda la razón que haría yo sin ti?-

-nada…jajajaja no ron mira enserio en mi experiencia he aprendido que las mujeres solo buscan 3 cosas en nosotros – decía serio harry a su amigo

-aja…dime harry tu que lo sabes todo….-decía entusiasmado ron

-mira pues lo primero ellas buscan las tres "C"…cara- dijo alzando su cara como si fuera el mas guapo del mundo y siguió- cartera- ahora había sacado su billetera y la abrió pero.. no había nada!!!…- UPS!!!1..creo que no cumplo el requisito – dijo divertido metiendo su billetera al bolsillo

-guau harry tu si lo sabes todo!!!- decía ron admirado de las habilidades de su amigo

-no espera falta..y por ultimo pero lo mas ron, las mujeres son una maquina sexual, que solo te ven y te cierran el ojo por que ya están planeando llevarte ala cama( si como no!!)…nosotros como pequeños inocentes que somos caemos..-

-harry lo bueno que tu y yo nunca vamos a caer en sus tentaciones!-decía orgulloso el pelirrojo

Harry se movió incomodo del árbol donde estaba apoyado y ron lo noto y horrorizado se levanto y le grito

-no…no me digas que tu ya!!!!...noo harry que has hecho?-decía espantado el pelirrojo

-no ron no te pongas así es que yo ..pues no tuve opción ..esa mujer es tan …pero no te preocupes no haré ninguna locura como decirle.."te amo"..eso nunca!!!!..me oyes a mi novia nunca le he dicho te amo y nunca se lo diré…jajajaja- dijo riéndose poniéndose la mano en la boca pero un palo en su cabeza hizo que dejara de reir y al voltear para ver lo que se había imaginado

-h….hola…..l...lu..lu..luna..- decía nervioso el moreno

Luna lovegood había oído todo lo que su queridísimo novio le había contado al ingenuo de ron weasley

-hola ron como estas- dijo ignorando por completo al moreno y este solo bajo la cabeza como cachorro regañado

Luna se dio la media vuelta y le hecho una mirada de esas asesinas a harry que mas pronto que un rayo se puso a su lado y le dice a ron

-adiós ron me tengo que ir- dijo quedamente

Ron se quedo con la boca abierta y vio como luna le daba de golpes al niño que vivió.

Después de estar ahí unos segundos se hecho a reír socarronamente tanto que harry lo oyó y se volteo para hacerle una seña con el dedo pero luna le dio un zape

-adioooos!!!! Harry de lovegood!...jajajaja- decía divertido el pelirrojo

De tanto reírse no se dio cuenta

-hola ron!!- le dijo hermione granger sentándose a su lado

-demonios hermione…por que coño no avisas!!!- decía pegando un salto

-jajaja perdón ron.. pensé que me viste desde hace rato que estoy del otro lado del árbol y sin querer los oí – decía sonriendo la castaña

Ron se puso totalmente rojo hermione se entero que no tenia novia

-ahh- solo soltó finalmente y hermione se le quedo mirando y le dijo

-eso es todo?-

-uhmm?- dijo distraído ron que había volteado a ver a unas lindas niñas que pasaban por ahí

Hermione se enojo y se levanto y se sentó donde estaba antes sin avisarle de nuevo al pelirrojo

-hermione?….- pero la chica ya no estaba; pensando que se había ido dijo

-demonios soy un estupido tuve la oportunidad ella estaba aquí y la desperdicie…que haré? Ahh ya se!!!! iré a ver a harry para preguntarle que hacer- decía alegre al pensar que su magnifico amigo le iba a solucionar el problema

Hermione se entristeció al oir que su pelirrojo amigo quería con una muchacha

-Harry enserio dime…que hacer?... después de que te fuiste ella llego!!!!!! Lo puedes creer estaba conmigo!!!- decia feliz el pelirrojo saltando en el sofá de la sala común

-mmmm..ya veo…entonces por que no se lo dijiste en eso momento …teniéndola ahí!!!eres un tonto!!- decía molesto el moreno sobándose la rodilla y la mejilla rozada por la cachetada que su novia le había dado…bueno ex novia

-hey harry y que te paso?..por que estas así?- le pregunto ron señalando la mejilla de su amigo

-n..nada…déjate de tonterías y pon atención esto vas hacer….( se lo dijo en el oído…por eso no lo escribo..no escuche nadaaaa!!!!...jajaja)

-ok harry pero para que quiero esto?- dijo ron viendo como harry le daba un discman

-ron lo que vas hacer en el concurso la próxima semana ¡!!!!!...recuerda…eso te va a ayudar!!!- decía exasperado el moreno

-hazme el favor de practicar lo mas que puedas no querrás quedar en ridículo frente a ella- decía mas alegre el moreno al ver la cara de horror de su amigo

-Ahhh ok gracias!!!- decía el pelirrojo abrazando a su amigo

Un carraspeo hizo que los dos chicos se separaran rápidamente y harry se puso inmensamente feliz al ver a su novia ahí parada en la puerta

-hola luna!!!- decía lanzándose a los brazos de la rubia que se movió y harry cayo de boca al piso y se levanto con ojos llorosos

-por que?- decía el moreno sobandose su nariz

-hola ron!!- decía coquetamente la rubia y le guiño el ojo al pelirrojo ignorando olímpicamente el puchero de harry

Y este se acordó de los sabios consejos de su amigo

-ahhhhh….no harry ayúdame me quiere llevar ala cama!!!!!!- decía asustado el pelirrojo que había corrido detrás de harry

-no seas idiota…no todo lo que este baboso te diga es cierto ..Necesito hablar contigo ron ..Hacerte una pregunta- le grito luna

-aja si …quieres coger conmigo ron?...pues no gracias- contesto ron de mala gana

-si ron tienes razón nunca pensé que eso fuera cierto pero ya veo que… -decía harry

-quee!!!!!! Dices que no sabias si era cierto .óyeme!!! prácticamente me lanzaste al mundo con lo ojos cerrados y yo de idiota te creí que poca tu m#&$!!! Harry james potter…cuantas veces no te burlaste de mi- decía le pelirrojo como en escena desoladora al a orilla del mar (jejeje perdón no me pude resistir)

Ya iban a discutir pero luna jalaba ron al cuarto de los chicos

-largo!!!- dijo mirando a seamus y a dean a punto de darse un picorete (beso)

Después de que echo a patadas a los nuevos gays de hogwarts, sentó al asustado ron el la cama y le dijo

-quien te gusta? –

-queeee?- dijo alarmado el chico como luna se había enterado de lo hermione

-dimeloooo!!! Quien te gusta?- decía amenazándolo luna con la varita

Ron ya casi se orinaba del susto

-a mi …n..nadie ..luna de verdad!!- decía sudando el chico

Luna retrocedió y lo miro tranquila y cambio su tono a uno muy dulce y le dijo de nuevo

-ronnie querido…dime por favor…quien coño te gusta …ahora!!!! – exigió a gritos

-parkinson!!!!- mintió ya que no le convenía que luna la mejor amiga de hermione se enterara que el estaba enamorado de la castaña

-ja..le dije que lo obtendría de cualquier manera- decía alegre luna

Después de la respuestas luna se levanto y salio por la puerta que abrió de golpe y cayeron al piso harry, seamus, dean y hermione que parecía triste

Luna se fue dejando a los chicos en el piso y jalando a hermione por la tunica llevándola afuera para decirle lo que había averiguado pero no hizo necesario que salieran de la sala común ya que hermione escucho todo agradeció a luna y se fue a su cuarto….

Una semana después

-Harry estas seguro de esto- decía ron avergonzado jalándose los pantalones que se le habían metido ahí!! Jeje y eran de lentejuelas negras y un pañuelo de lentejuelas negro igual y la cara pintada con una estrella en el ojo con brillitos y sin camisa ( para los que conocen moderatto así como se viste mi querido Amadeus!!! Seee)

-si ron ya déjate en paz eso quieres?...es asqueroso!!!- decía molesto harry poniéndose una camisa con las mangas rotas que mas bien parecía un harapo a una prenda de vestir

- a ti se te hace fácil decirlo como no traes pantalones!!!!!! Que se te meten el el cu…- decía ron nervioso

-ya están listos?- decía luna mientras abrazaba de nuevo a su ahora novio…harry potter!!!

-si luna ya vamos decía de mala gana el pelirrojo jalándose por enésima vez el pantalón

- la verdad no entiendo por que demonios hacen esto no se vana a ganar el premio la obra gay de draco estuvo muy buena!!!- decía divertida luna

-gracias por el apoyo!!- decía neville pintándose el pelo de verde

-de nada- decía luna divertida

Bueno les toca- no vemos y los dejo ahí sin saber que hacer el telón se abrió y seamus, dean, neville harry y ron como estatuas mientras que sus compañeros se reían a carcajada suelta

Pero hermione estaba ahí y ron no podía ponerse nervioso total esta canción era su favorita y le encantaba además que iba acorde a lo que ron le pediría

-psss…pssss.- decía apurado harry

-que?- decía en un susurro ron

-di algo!!!!- decía harry empujándolo al micrófono que hizo un ruido feo al chocar con el

-animo ron!!!!- le decía hermione desde atrás

-Ronald weasley esta aquí!!!!!!!!!!!- grito eufórico

-ya te vimos comadreja!!!- escucho la voz de draco malfoy mientras se sentaba y se quitaba los tacones ( recuerden la obra)

-gracias malfoy!!- dijo por fin harry

-bueno pues como se que ya nos ponen atención, quiero decirles que vamos a cantar una canción muy especial para mi…y para una persona muy especial también, esta canción se la dedico a una chica …quiero decirle si quiere ser mi novia!!!!- dijo ron alegre mirando a hermione

-di el nombre de la afortunada weasley…-grito pansy al lado de draco

Hermione ya se iba lo que pansy dijo la puso triste ya que parkinson era la chica según las averiguaciones de luna pero ron dijo

-hermione!!!!!...-

Todos se quedaron de a seis cuando escucharon eso pero ron no feu tonto y la hizo de emoción

-no te vayas!!-

-idiota- le grito su hermana

-Bueno ahí va- trato de salvar harry

1…2….3

_-grrrrrr_

_Y entonces q me digas que noo  
Me pone triste y sentimetaaaal  
Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir  
Por que me falta mi otra mitaaad _

_  
No puedo escuchar la radio **"que demonios es un radio…vale gorro que es …hermione me ve!!!!"- decia emocionado el pelirrojo**  
Me hace recordar lo que oíamos tú y yo ( señalo a hermione y todos obvio buscando ala afortunada …o desgraciada?)_

_  
Cada cancion, cada emocion, cada palabra que sale del transmisor **"transmisor?"**  
Que es lo que tiene el locutor en contra mia "**ora pinche cancion"**  
Que me pone sentimetal _

_  
-Uuuooooohhh ooohhh oohhh  
Uuuooooohhh ooohhh oohhh –ron weasley estaba bien emocionado y harry y los demás también _

_  
Y entonces que me digas que no  
Me pone triste y sentimetaaal  
Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir  
Por que me falta mi otra mitaaad _

_  
Y entonces que me digas que no  
Me pone triste y sentimetaaal  
Es que no puedo dormir y yo no quiero vivir  
Por que me falta mi otra mitaaad_

_  
Y ahora el metal…ya no es metaaaaaal!!!- ron estaba eufórico cantando caminando sin zapatos por todo el escenario haciendo que los chicos (y chicas claro) se pusieran como locos _

_  
Me llegan las rolas fresas, las pelis me hacen llorar  
Calienta el sol pero es invierno aquí en mi corazón  
Mis amigos me llaman no quiero salir, me siento faltal  
Cada cancion, cada emocion, cada palabra que sale del transmisor (duo harry y ron)  
Que es lo que tiene el locutor en contra mia  
Que me pone sentimental _

_  
Uuuooooohhh ooohhh oohhh  
Uuuooooohhh ooohhh oohhh _

_  
Grrrr **" a chingao me salio lo gryffindor!!"**_

_**  
**Y entonces que me digas que no  
Me pone triste y sentimetaaal  
Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir  
Por que me falta mi otra mitaaad _

_  
Y entonces que me digas que no  
Me pone triste y sentimetaaal  
Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir  
Por que me falta mi otra mitaaad _

_  
Escuchando gun's and roses, a los pistols a las flans  
Recordando aquella noche que pasamos en mi van  
Tu ponias a thalia, luismi y a titan **" y estos pendejos quienes son?...que coño importa mi hermione sonrie …me sonrio a mi!!!!! Hey todo hogwarts bien alocado…no que no!!!  
**Mientras ya tu ritmo encantaba hacer slam _

_Uohhuohh!!!!_

_  
Y entonces q me digas q no  
Me pone triste y sentimetaaal  
Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir  
Por que me falta mi otra mitaaad_

_  
Y entonces q me digas q no  
Me pone triste y sentimetaaal  
Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir  
Por que me falta mi otra mitaaad  
Y entonces q me digas que nooooo!_

ron estaba que no se la creía ….y camino hacia hermione y le dijo entre aplausos y felicitaciones de sus amigos

-no me digas que no por favor!!!- decía casi sin aire

-claro que no nunca!!!- decía la castaña dándole un beso y todo hogwarts feliz y contento mallugando a los demás integrantes de la "banda" y así ron se quedo con hermione, harry le había dicho te amo a luna y por eso regresaron neville le declaro su amor a ginny y seamus y dean salieron del closet ahh y por lo siguiente me vana a matar draco se queda solo como un perro..ya que parkinson se va con snape jeje


End file.
